Shopping in Warsaw (A Poland Lithuania ONE-SHOT)
by Jurana Keri
Summary: Feliks needs help adjusting a skirt...or does he? Sorry guys, I decided to keep this one clean! No lemon here, but there are still yaoi elements! Enjoy!


"Like, isn't this dress pretty, Toris?" the young Polish man said as he pushed the dressing room curtain aside in order to step out. He posed like a runway model with his hands on his hips and his legs parted to show his friend Toris the outfit he had just taken off the sale rack. Toris never really understood why Feliks, his longtime friend, would insist on dressing like a girl. _Oh well_, he thought from time to time, _it's none of my business_.

The Lithuanian blushed, looking at him with the same kind of incredulity he always had when his friend dressed in drag. Feliks was trying on a long-sleeved dress in his favorite color, pink, with a coordinating russet-colored turtleneck underneath it. The look was completed with pink and white striped tights and a pair of heeled black boots. Toris smiled shyly and nodded at his friend, who still posed effeminately.

"It...is a good look," he said. Feliks smiled at him, placing his delicate hands to his chest as if touched by something emotional. Signs of blushing showed in his cheeks as he looked at Toris, whose remained on his for a long, seemingly endless moment. Meanwhile, a saleswoman came by holding a frilly blue skirt on a hanger, and it diverted Feliks and made him excitedly frantic. He walked to the saleswoman and tapped her on the shoulder just before she could hang it up on a rack.

"Excuse me, but I think, like, that skirt totally has my name on it," Feliks said, looking at the young saleswoman.

"Certainly," she said, handing him the skirt on the hanger. Her eyes scanned the outfit he had been modelling for Toris; "that looks fabulous on you!"

"Thank you!" Feliks said with a cheeky smile, walking back to a sitting Toris near the fitting room.

"I'm so buying this," the young Polish man said, admiring himself in the mirror again before going in with the skirt. He closed the curtain and took off the clothing items. Before putting on the skirt, he undid the back closure and slipped into it. Pulling it up to his waist, he had trouble redoing the closure. He poked his head out of the fitting room curtain and caught Toris' attention.

"You there," he joked with blushing cheeks. "Can you come in here and help me?"

The thought of going into a fitting room with his flamboyant friend made him feel odd, a mixture of alien emotions he had never felt before. Shaking his head, he got up and went into the fitting room, where Feliks had the skirt fastened on him already. Toris raised his eyebrow at Feliks, who stared back with his seductive green eyes and batting his eyelashes.

"F-F-Feliks?" Toris asked. "The...well...the skirt. You managed to put it on yourself."

"Yes, I did," he answered.

"Alright, I guess you don't need me," Toris said, turning his back to reach for the fitting room's curtain. Before he could even touch the coarse fabric, Feliks grabbed both of his hands and pinned him against the wall, pressing his lips to his. Toris' eyes widened and stayed that way until Feliks ended the kiss. He smiled at the Lithuanian lovingly, but Toris was embarrassed.

"Feliks...I...why did you...why?" he asked. The young Polish man wrapped his arms around Toris' neck, looking into his eyes.

"I like you very much, Toris," he confessed. "I hope you like me, too."

"Feliks," Toris said with uncertainty. "I...well...I have felt something...toward you for a little while now."

"You have? Oh, I'm so happy," Feliks said with a bright smile. Toris smiled shyly as their foreheads leaned in slowly for their lips to meet in a tender, warm kiss.

The taste of Felik's lips was that of strawberry lip gloss, but Toris didn't mind it one bit. He was more relaxed knowing that he was with someone with whom he had gotten along with for so long. Feliks' hands placed themselves on the sides of his crush's face, and Toris' arms were snaked around his friend's waist, hugging him snugly against him. Feliks moaned gently as Toris' tongue brushed against his lower lip. He put his own tongue to use, making their kiss be a competition for dominance. After a few minutes of soft moaning, Toris won; Feliks was dissatisfied and broke the kiss.

"No fair," he said.

"It's fair to me," Toris answered with a soft giggle. "Oh well, how can I possibly make it fair for you?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Feliks suggested.

"Done," Toris said with a smile.


End file.
